


Houseguests

by Dee_Laundry



Series: Out of the Blue [3]
Category: House M.D., Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only because he happened to be walking by the foyer that House bothered to answer the door when the bell rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houseguests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/gifts).



It was only because he happened to be walking by the foyer that House bothered to answer the door when the bell rang. (That was Wilson's job, permanently assigned after the man had had the impertinence to make a wholly spurious claim of House resembling Lurch from the Addams Family.) There was a blonde chick in yellow scrubs standing squarely on top of the Go Away mat.

"Yeah?" House asked of Cameron.

"You're not answering your phone," she replied.

"Excellent observational skills. Can't believe you quit my team."

The door was halfway closed when a patient file appeared between the door edge and the jamb. "This is really cool," Cameron said, having finally learned that appeals to his curiosity worked much better than appeals to his humanity. "And you have to let me use your bathroom or I'm going to pee on your doorstep."

House opened the door again. "I'd like to see you try."

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Of course you would, but I don't think either of our husbands would be inclined to let you watch."

"You'd be surprised what my husband will let me watch," House noted, and started to read the file as Wilson strolled up behind him.

"Allison, hi. I was going to call and see if you and Robert wanted to come over for drinks tonight. We have friends in from out of town, and I wanted to introduce them to some of the folks from the hospital."

Cameron's voice was starting to strain as she replied, "Sounds good, but right now can I use your restroom?"

"Oh! Sure." Wilson stepped back and pushed House back as well. The man was lucky -- and the blonde chick was, too -- that the case was actually interesting. House had mentally shot down a third theory and was working on a fourth when a short shriek echoed down the hall.

He looked up to see Cameron hustling back their way. "There is a, uh, a shirtless blindfolded man who is, um, handcuffed to the shower rod."

Wilson immediately began to look embarrassed, but House was just annoyed. "McKay!" he shouted, over Wilson's attempt to say something - apology? explanation? take-back of the drinks invitation? - to Cameron.

"What?" McKay yelled from the guest bedroom.

"Put your toys away when you're done with them!"

Emerging from the bedroom with a hairbrush -- nowhere near his hair -- McKay grumbled, "But I'm not done; that's the whole point; oh, hello, pretty blonde woman." He had spotted Cameron and stopped abruptly, with an approving smile.

"Rodney," Wilson sighed, and pointed toward the bathroom. "Your fiance?"

"Oh, yeah," McKay replied and headed that way.

After watching the door close, House looked at first Wilson and then Cameron. "So," he said, "eight o'clock for drinks?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Earning their Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52080) by [bironic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic)




End file.
